Lilies and Gardenias
by Shaariin13
Summary: The moment those four words come out of Takeshi's mouth, he immediately regrets it, but the current situation demands he keep the hard mask on his face up. "You insensitive, insufferable bastard!" Hayato spats, then turns to storm out the room. TYL! 8059. Rated T for homosexuality


**Title: **Lilies and Gardenias

**Author:** Shaariin13

**Word Count: **526 (details and A/Ns exclusive)

**Prompt:** I wanted a little drama, and I was too lazy (and poor) to search for one, so I just wrote one myself.

**Rating: **T for homosexuality, coarse language

**Warnings:** 8059/5980, homosexuality, slightly coarse language, slight OOC-ness, TYL! timeline

**Summary: **The moment those four words come out of Takeshi's mouth, he immediately regrets it, but the current situation demands he keep the hard mask on his face up. "You insensitive, insufferable bastard!" Hayato spats, then turns to storm out the room. TYL! 8059. Rated T for homosexuality

**A/N:** So, this one comes after Fanfiction and Cornflakes but before Ode to the Future... Oh yeah, speaking of Cornflakes, there's an incoming D18 fic that accompanies that storyline. It's based on bunnylovez8059's fic "Failed Confessions". I suggest you read that fic; the plot is absolutely dope!

**Disclaimer: **Akira Amano owns all characters mentioned. Mother Nature owns the flowers. I own the plot and the house :D

* * *

The moment those four words come out of Takeshi's mouth, he immediately regrets it, but the current situation demands he keep the hard mask on his face up.

Hayato is visibly shaken: face pale, eyes wide and glassy, form rigid and straight-backed. One moment he is still as stone, the next-

"You insensitive, insufferable bastard!" he spats, then turns to storm out the room.

The Swordsman hears the stomps and bangs of the Pyromaniac fade before his knees give in and he slumps back onto his chair.

_How had it gotten to this? _he asks himself as he ran a hand on his face, then onto his hair.

They were going over the flowers they would be using on their wedding in a few months' time. One moment they were choosing between lilies and gardenias, then the next they were arguing about their mothers' favorite flowers.

Hayato was pressing about the tulips since they reminded him of his mother's scent of pink lilies and white cotton, while Takeshi was insisting the gardenias, which his own mother was fond of planting when still living.*

Takeshi had made a crass statement about the intelligence level of the innocent lilies and Hayato exploded. The Rain had gotten exasperated and frustrated when The Storm 'overreacted' and dealt the finishing blow: "You know what? _Let's just break up!"_ thus leading to the scene of the silverette walking out on his raven-haired fiancé.

The honey-gazed twenty-six year old let his eyes wonder the room and his hands on his knees. Takeshi waited for exactly thirteen minutes (two minutes for Hayato to get to the back yard, three to let Yuri out of his box after fumbling so much, six minutes ranting to the patient storm cat/psychologist, and two minutes to steady his breathing while giving his box animal a back rub as thanks for listening to him) before making a move to follow his emerald-eyed partner.

He found his heart's love in his usual place: the rightmost recliner on their back porch.

Takeshi made his way to the middle recliner and sat down sideways to face Hayato, who was looking to his side, away from him.

He braces his elbows on his thighs and leans, head down, hands folded and tucked as if in prayer, eyes closing to perfect the picture.

Takeshi clears his throat. "I'm sorry… About saying that," he starts, and Hayato pretends he's not there. He's expected much, so he continues. "I… I didn't mean it… Please don't leave me."

The half-breed sighs and sights his idiot. He can never refuse once the ex-baseball player uses that tone on the (once) genius delinquent. "You know I won't…"

Takeshi raises his head and offers Hayato a small smile. Not his former shit-eating, face-splitting grin, nor the grim line with the upward quirk on the edges that he wears a lot lately. It was a smile that said '_Thanks; I love you._' Hayato answers with one of his own. '_You're welcome; I love you, too_.'

Then suddenly, the smile drops. "But we'll be using the lilies for the church. You can wear a gardenia on your lapel if you want to."

* * *

*based on some of my favorite scents for perfume/body talc; try Sheer Love (Victoria's Secret) for Hayato's mom and Avon Naturals Body Baby Powder (Gardenia scent) for Takeshi's mom

Yeah, Hayato's stubborn as a mule ahahaha…. Review guys!


End file.
